TOP Got Married with you
by VIOUPI TOP
Summary: fanfic de We Got Married programa Sur Coreano en el que T.O.P aparece
1. Chapter 1 A

Capítulo 1 "El día que conociste a T.O.P"

(Versión A)

-Estabas a punto de pasar al mostrador para dejar tu maleta en el aeropuerto, mirabas que la persona en frente tomaba sus cosas y se despedía de la jovencita que los atendía. Comienzas a tomar tus cosas y checar tus papeles en tu bolsa, cuando algo de alboroto llama tu atención, alguien tomó tu lugar en la fila y está siendo atendido, realmente te molestas, pero vez al alto joven voltear, trae lentes obscuros y gorra, viste muy bien pero lo que realmente llama tu atención es lo apuesto que es. Cuando voltea hace un gesto con la cabeza como disculpa, así que lo dejas pasar, tampoco es que fueras a armar un lio en el aeropuerto.

Finalmente has subido al avión, un amable joven te indica cuál es tu asiento, que resulta estar entre la ventanilla y el pasillo, no es tu lugar favorito, la ventana es tu lugar predilecto aún cuando sufres mareos en los aviones, y el pasillo hubiera sido cómodo para ir al baño, puesto que un vuelo de Seúl a Los Ángeles es uno de los vuelos más largos.

Curiosamente te acercas a donde el joven te señala, y para tu sorpresa se encuentra el mismo joven allí, él ocupa el lugar de la ventanilla. Ambos se miran perplejos, hasta que interrumpe el aeromozo para ofrecerte subir tus pertenencias, lo cual te hace sentir incomoda, puesto que tu no-gran-altura queda evidenciada, pero lo debe hacer por cortesía, así que aceptas y silenciosamente te sientas.

Aún cuando creías que estabas pasando el momento más incomodo de tu vida, empeora cuando tu compañero de viaje voltea y te dice "¿tienes asignado ése lugar?" No sabes si sentirte ofendida pero por la misma sorpresa, por un estremecimiento al escuchar la voz profunda y hermosa de aquél hombre sólo contestas "Si, este es mi lugar".

Esperas a que el avión sea abordado por más personas, y constantemente volteas a los lados del pasillo, no buscas a alguien en especial, al menos no aún. Cuando el avión parece casi lleno preguntas a una azafata si se puede acercar. En inglés le das a entender que tienes curiosidad por saber si el asiento del pasillo está ocupado aunque no haya llegado su dueño, con una sonrisa dice que verá en el registro pero quiere saber con qué motivo quieres saberlo. Con voz baja y deseando que el chico, obviamente coreano, no comprenda lo que dices, pero le dices que él parece incomodo con tu presencia y quieres darle su espacio. Ella voltea a verlo y va a buscar la información que le pides.

Cuando regresa te afirma que el asiento no fue comprado y que si lo deseas te puedes sentar allí, la noticia te deja aliviada, tomas tu bolsa y te dispones a recorrerte, cuando sientes un roce en el brazo, al voltear vez al joven sin el sombrero y te dice "_no quise molestarte, por favor no te cambies de lugar por mi culpa_". Una vez más el poder hipnótico de su belleza y su timbre de voz te dejan desarmada, por lo que te vuelves a sentar y simplemente dices que todo está bien.

*Comienza el despegue y tú no te sientes tan tranquila, sacas de tu bolsa unos audífonos de diadema, los conectas a tu iphone y tratas de relajarte, funciona por un rato, pero escuchar la música con gran fidelidad y con alto volumen hace que tu cabeza duela, por lo que te quitas los audífonos por un rato. Aún así quieres mantenerte ocupada puesto que la persona de tu lado no parece estar pendiente de otra cosa más que de ti, -debe ser mi imaginación-, piensas, pero ciertamente tienes la sensación de estar siendo observada.

Buscas en tu bolsa por algo que hacer, no puedes jugar en tu teléfono, tampoco leer, porque te mareas fácilmente, pero al menos encuentras una bolsa de dulcecillos que compraste en el aeropuerto. Es perfecto ya que no sólo te distraerás, sino que los necesitas por el cambio de altura que hace que se te tapen los oídos y por si fuera poco son muy ricos. Antes de probarlos se te hace agua la boca y al masticarlos te sientes mucho mejor, los oídos, que no creías tener tapados por estar escuchando música, se liberan casi inmediatamente y escuchas todo con mayor claridad. Pero para tu desgracia, lo primero que oyes es esa voz de nuevo. "¿Me regalas uno?" instintivamente inclinas la bolsa para que ponga su mano debajo, él así lo hace y agitas levemente la bolsa, salen varios dulces, pero entre ellos tu color favorito, te debates mentalmente entre tomarlo y dejarlo, pero en cuestión de dulces no puedes permitir que alguien más coma tu favorito.

Escuchas el "gra…" cuando con gran habilidad tomas el caramelo, él parpadea un poco sorprendido y te sientes apenada, pero sólo dices "Es mi color favorito". Él comienza a reír y aún riendo dice "Era el que más se me antojaba". Te sientes un poco mal y buscas otro en la bolsa para no darle el que ya agarraste, pero el chico te detiene y sonriendo dice "era una broma, gracias por los dulces".

No te hace tanta gracia su broma pero al menos sientes que hay menos tensión, pasa el tiempo y no sientes que las horas pasen muy rápidamente, así que tomas tu laptop para ver alguna película, la escogiste precisamente para eso, por su gran pantalla, pero temes que se incomode tu acompañante, por lo que tomas los audífonos antes de reproducir la película, pues los efectos especiales pueden molestar a más de uno.

No quieres voltear, pero sabes que él te está viendo, sientes su mirada dolorosamente en ti, aún así volteas y efectivamente te miraba, entre tu laptop y tu rostro se movían sus ojos, -¿lo hace a propósito?- te preguntas, -quizás insinúa que quiere ver la película- volteas al monitor, -debí escoger una de romántica, tal vez estaría menos interesado- A pesar de lamentarte por voltear, lamentas más por lo que le dices "¿Quieres ver la película?" Él no contesta, solamente sonríe y afirma con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que se va quitando los lentes obscuros, cosa que te deja sin aliento por una milésima de segundo, tras los lentes unos hermosos ojos oscuros, con unas pestañas pobladas que parecían delinear sus ojos, y unas cejas bellamente alineadas. Era un ser más que hermoso, él era el símbolo de la perfección. Y más con la tierna sonrisilla con la que afirmaba que te espiaba y que esperaba que le ofrecieras ver la película.

La pantalla de la computadora era suficientemente grande, pero aún así sentías que tus hombros rosaban alguna parte de su brazo, eso te hacía sentir nerviosa, pero por alguna razón te sentías feliz, más que feliz, es como sentirte afortunada, por cosa del destino o algo similar estabas disfrutando un gran momento.

*Gracias a la película todo termino por relajarse más, ambos reían al mismo tiempo, o comentaban cosas de la película, escenas que recordaban otras películas, o diferentes cosas, se la estaban pasando bien, aunque era un poco triste el final y eso a ti te derrota por completo, pero trataste lo mejor posible por contenerte, sabes que él se dio cuenta pero amablemente fingió que no, por otra parte te sentías un poco harta de estar sentada, de ver la pantalla e incluso de comer dulces, era un poco temprano pero también la temperatura estaba bajando. De tu bolsa sacas un pants y una sudadera, no era el juego pero ambos eran lindos, el pants era negro y de la parte de abajo tenía un resorte ancho, mientras que la sudadera era lisa gris, con gorro y cordones, vas al baño y te cambias, los jeans, la blusa y el suéter largo te los quitas, las botas negras afelpadas las conservas y vuelves a ir a tu lugar, después de estirar las piernas y caminar un poco.

Al regresar te sientas como si nada, pero volteas a tu lado, él te mira con una ceja alzada _"¿Es en serio?", _tú por tú parte le preguntas _"¿Qué sucede?", _él te contesta_ "No son ni siquiera las 5 y ya te has puesto la pijama" _ te miras instintivamente y con tono herido le respondes "_No es que ya me vaya a dormir, los jeans me dejan marcas y son otras 9 horas de vuelo a Los Ángeles, de allí yo tomo otro vuelo a México_"

"_Ok, que bueno porque necesito con quien platicar mientras viajo, sino comienzo a hacer locuras"_ te responde él con una sonrisa "**Si me lo imagino**" _"What?" "Nothing_" contestas riendo.

Hablan de mil cosas, la mayoría sin sentido pero estas feliz, no sólo porque el camino era de lo más tedioso y con él lo estas pasando genial, sino porque al verlo sabes que él pasa por lo mismo, está disfrutando el momento. En una de esas miradas en las que lo observas de reojo al hablar, te descubre viéndolo y te pregunta –Do you know who I am?- Lo miras un segundo, incrédula.

*-Excuse me? I am sorry, Mr. Top of the world!-

Él ríe un poco pero se ve confuso, tú continuas –Mi nombre es ###, mucho gusto- le ofreces tu mano en forma de saludo. –Mi nombre es Choi SeungHyun, es un placer conocerte- se dan la mano y se ríen más, hablan acerca de las manos, de el tono de uñas, de relojes, de tantas cosas que siguen sin tener sentido pero lo entretiene, hasta que ambos van cayendo bajo el poder del sueño, acuerdan dormir un rato y ambos terminan dormidos.

Al despertar te das cuenta que estas recargada en su brazo, es muy alto para que alcances su hombro, y al moverte él también se mueve, crees haberlo despertado por el brusco movimiento pero él se ve bastante despabilado, miras rápido tu reloj y notas que no has dormido más que una hora y 20 minutos.

-¿Qué tal la siesta?-

-Bastante bien, hasta que un oso se recostó en mí, no pude dormir después-

Te tomas la libertad de darle un pequeño golpe en el hombro ofendida –No peso lo que un oso, exageras, pudiste haber seguido dormido, o ¿Insinúas que ronco? ¡No ronco!- Lo vuelves a golpear, el chico sólo se encoge de hombros y sonríe.

-Estaba preocupado por moverme mientras dormía y que eso te despertara- Contesta él estirándose, como restándole importancia.

Te sientes un poco avergonzada, sientes tu corazón palpitando e incluso lo oyes en tus orejas –Perdón por dormirme encima de ti, y gracias por no despertarme- Procuras que se oiga bien lo que dices pero unas palabras atropellaron a otras y unas iban muy lento –Te toca dormir, yo estaré despierta- quieres arreglar la impresión que le dejaste, pero aquel joven con una mirada de niño te dice:

-No es necesario, si dormí un rato, aparte temo terminar tan despeinado como tú- Esas palabras te asustan, sacas tu teléfono y pones la cámara frontal, ves tu cabello suelto y largo mal acomodado, recuerdas que te habías puesto el gorro de la sudadera. Acomodas tu cabello con los dedos mientras escuchas su risa varonil, acercas la cámara para ver tu maquillaje y la alejas para volver a verte por completo.

-Sonríe- Dice el apuesto joven acercándose a ti y tocando la pantalla para tomar una foto. Sorprendida y no en tan perfectas condiciones, pero la foto salió bastante bien, claro que él salió perfecto pero es un milagro que una foto te guste a la primera toma.

-Está muy bien, ¿Quieres que te la envié?- Le ofreces, pero de inmediato deseas no haberlo dicho. Lo volteas a ver y parece incómodo, incluso arrepentido. –Ok, entonces será sólo mía- Guardas tu teléfono y piensas qué hacer o decir.

Está claro que querías insinuarle que nadie la vería pero no sabes si él lo entendió.

*Por suerte llegan las jovencitas a ofrecerles algo de comer y de beber, aceptas pues quieres escapar un poco del incómodo sentimiento que les quedó, él también acepta, ambos se desean buen provecho pero estas segura que él también lo acepto para evitarte.

Escuchas a muchas personas hablando entre ellas, comen alegres, la mayoría deben de venir juntos pero ves algunos que como ustedes no se conocía y se hablan muy bien -¿Cómo puede ser que estábamos tan bien que nos tomamos hasta una foto juntos y ahora ni siquiera nos miramos?- Eso te pone un poco triste pero no crees que haya algo que puedas hacer.

Después de que recogen las charolas de comida y los vasos te acomodas y te pones los audífonos, encima de la diadema de los mismos pasas el gorro de la sudadera, cruzas los brazos (esperando mantenerte así) y cierras los ojos, debe ser que con el estomago lleno, la posición o el calor, pero sientes sueño y vuelves a quedarte dormida.

Abres los ojos de golpe, ahora si es realmente noche, por las ventanillas no entra gran cantidad de luz, sólo ves negro, algunos puntos e imaginas que la luna se asoma por unas ventanillas alejadas por las que se ve un poco de más luz.

Tienes un nudo en la garganta y los ojos un poco llorosos, subes los pies a la silla y se haces bolita, recargas la cabeza en las manos y sientes unas pequeñas lágrimas resbalarse por tus mejillas.

Con la frazada que tenías en las piernas te cubres la cabeza, pero notas algo -¿Desde cuándo tengo esto?- Te preguntas refiriéndote a la delgada cobija. Tal vez todas las personas recibieron una, volteas a ver a tu acompañante y él no trae ninguna. No estás segura, pero casi podrías jurar que él está despierto, con los ojos abiertos y mirándote, pero está muy oscuro, aún así, volteas rápido y dándole la espalda limpias tus lágrimas.

Una vez tu cara está seca volteas a verlo nuevamente, ves la frazada, -¿Será de él?- la extiendes, pues estaba doblada a la mitad y alcanzas a cubrirlo también. Su rostro tiene dirección a ti, pero por la oscuridad y las sombras no sabes si está despierto o no.

Te acomodas y te quedas pensativa, no logras conciliar el sueño, ya sea porque has dormido largo rato o porque no puedes dejar de pensar, tanto en el sueño, como en el chico que está sentado a tu lado. De cualquier manera tomas tu teléfono, bajas todo el brillo y vas al blog de notas, y empiezas a escribir acerca de lo que soñaste, no quieres olvidar los detalles, así que escribes aunque el poco brillo que queda te lastima los ojos.

-¿Por qué estas triste?- La voz te sorprende, pero sonó suave, será por su tono grave y profundo o porque lo dijo muy bajito, pero te gustó cómo sonó.

-Es por mi hurón, a veces tengo sueños tristes y no me puedo despertar- Le dices con voz apagada, quizás por la oscuridad no te da vergüenza hablar de eso.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa con él?- Entre las cosas que habían hablado la mayoría eran cosas acerca de ti, de porqué te habías ido a Corea, cuánto tiempo llevabas allá, de cómo no has aprendido el idioma, de tu hurón, pero no le habías dicho algo importante acerca de él.

*-Ella, está enferma, está en tratamiento pero… pues me pone triste- Contestas y recargas tu cabeza en las rodillas, ni la oscuridad del lugar, ni la voz del joven podrían quitarte lo triste, aunque avergonzada no estés.

-¿Está sufriendo? ¿Tiene cura?- Pregunta aún más quedito.

-No, no sufre, incluso vive como cualquier otro hurón pero no tiene cura, su tratamiento es para el resto de su vida- Le respondes.

-Entonces todo está perfecto, ella no sufre, mientras esté en tratamiento todo va a está bien ¿verdad?- Dice y se queda en silencio un momento –Aunque debe seguir siendo difícil y triste- Agrega más para él que para ti.

-Sí, aún así es difícil y triste- Dices, igualmente más para ti que para él.

Sientes que él te toma de los hombros, hace fuerza en ti para que reclines contra él, no sientes que tu cuerpo ponga resistencia, así que conforme él te jala tú te mueves, hasta quedar recargada en él, todavía el chico se acomoda para que uno de sus brazos queden rodeándote y con él te acaricia la cabeza. Te reconforta ese gesto, sino fuera porque estuviste bastante tiempo dormida podrías volverte a quedar, pero no puedes, solo sientes como te acaricia, lentamente, muy lentamente va bajando la frecuencia de las caricias hasta que simplemente recarga su brazo en tus hombros.

Después de que despiertó las cosas andan un poco incomodas, no es que te preocupes mucho y seguramente él no perderá el sueño sólo porque una desconocida que compartió asientos con él no quedaron en tan buenos términos, tampoco es como si se hubieran peleado, pero es algo que mañana no va importar y quizá en un mes o antes olviden que paso.

Ya cuando comienzan a hablar acerca de que pronto aterrizaran es cuando te sientes un poco arrepentida, si antes pensabas que no importaría, ahora piensas que pudo haber sido mejor y que la oportunidad se perdió, pero de reojo lo miras y él no parece importarle, incluso recuerdas que se había estado levantando muchas veces y tardaba bastante tiempo en regresar –Probablemente ya no quería estar conmigo- Pensaste pero te preocupas un poco más por el aterrizaje, los movimientos del descenso siempre te hacen sentir mal.

Ya que dicen que está bien que se quiten los cinturones y que pueden ir preparándose para bajar. Tú tomas tus cosas con calma, tu apenas conocido amigo parece no quererse mover de su asiento, no es que tú esperes que él se levante, te abrace y se despidan, pero al menos te imaginas que es porque no es bueno con las despedidas y no porque te odie o algo por el estilo.

*Metes cosas en tu bolsa, sacas otras que utilizarás pronto pues aún te espera otro vuelo. Ya no hay nada más que puedas hacer en el avión, miras por un segundo al chico, dudas si darle la mano o simplemente decirle adiós. Optas por la segunda.

-Me voy primero Tabi- Te inclinas como es costumbre en Corea para no verlo a la cara y cuando te levantas casi inmediatamente te das la vuelta, aún de espaldas agregas –Me la pase muy bien, sigue trabajando duro y mándale saludos a los demás chicos y la foto será un tesoro que no compartiré, no te preocupes- Giras la cabeza para verlo y despedirte agitando la mano, pero lo ves levantarse y sientes un poco de pánico. -Adiós- Dices y empiezas a avanzar.

Sientes que te agarra del brazo, está muy cerca de ti, la diferencia de alturas hace que él se vea imponente y su voz grave al hablarte hace que te de un pequeño escalofrío -¿Entonces realmente si sabías quien era?- Es lo único que dice, sabías que no haría todo eso para simplemente decirte adiós o algo similar.

-He estado en Corea casi seis meses, era imposible no saber de Big Bang o de TOP- Le contestas mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- Pregunta, por su tono de voz sientes que está molesto y tienes remordimiento, tanto por no habérselo dicho antes como por haberle revelado que lo sabías.

-Creí que por un rato te gustaría que alguien no te tratara de forma especial por ser un _idol_, que las chicas te rodeen pidiendo una foto y un autógrafo- Respondes, es cierto lo que le dijiste pero por la situación parece que estuvo mal lo que pensaste –De cualquier forma, me tengo que ir, tengo otro vuelo, ya lo sabes- Agregas y tratas de soltarte de su mano, él comprende y te suelta delicadamente –Por cierto, tienes que hacer que vuelvan a vender los audífonos Beats de GD&TOP, igual que la sudadera- Le dices un poco más tranquila, ahora si piensas salir rápidamente de allí antes de que otra cosa te quite la respiración, pero al parecer no eres tan veloz, puesto que ahora te detiene del hombro, con mucho más cuidado que hace rato.

-Puedo hacer algo por ti- Dice un poco más sonriente, aunque no completamente alegre. Top camina unos pasos hasta quedar a tu lado, y sujetándote-abrazándote del hombro comienza a caminar a la salida del avión –Vamos por nuestras cosas- Agrega ayudándote a bajar las escaleras del avión.

-¿Qué haces?- Le preguntas de nuevo alarmada.

-Nada, de todas maneras tenemos que ir al mismo lugar por las maletas- Te sonríe amablemente, una sonrisa que te reconforta, no es por todo lo que han pasado pero TOP siempre fue tu _idol_ favorito, no crees que él sea capaz de hacer algo malo.

*Llegan a la banda que distribuye el equipaje, buscas a tu mascota y a tu equipaje por todas partes, por un segundo vez que Top se aleja un momento, te imaginas que ya vio su maleta, sigues buscando la tuya, cuando sientes al apuesto joven a tu lado, abre su maleta, busca algo –_Estará revisando que todas sus cosas estén, que no le falte nada_- No le dices nada, alcanzas a ver tus cosas y vas por ellas, bajas con cuidado a **Lolli** y empiezas a arrastrar tu maleta hasta dónde está tu "acompañante", el cual trae algo en las manos.

Cuando llegas a él te extiende lo que trae. Sostienes las cosas y te das cuenta de lo que es. Los audífonos de GD&TOP y la sudadera roja.

-Toma, te los regalo, wow nunca había visto uno de estos tan cerca- Te dice el sonriente mientras se asoma a ver a **Lolli** –Los audífonos están un poco desgastados y la sudadera puede estas sucia pero no estaba preparado- Te dice enseñándote algunas imperfecciones pequeñas de los audífonos y extendiendo la sudadera.

-No, ¿Cómo crees? Esto es tuyo- Le respondes inmediatamente y le quieres devolver las cosas.

Él levanta las manos para evitar que se las des –No, es un regalo ahora es tuyo- Sigue sonriendo.

-Pero los audífonos ya no hay y la sudadera me va a quedar enorme- Sólo le dices excusas para que se quede sus cosas.

-Bueno entonces sólo te las presto, cuando ambos hayamos regresado a Corea me los devuelves- Dice él aún sonriendo y tomando su maleta –Se te va a hacer tarde, todavía tienes que viajar a México.

-Top, no- Le dices pero él comienza a caminar y sólo se despide con la mano.

Va desapareciendo entre la gente, si fueras más alta no pasaría porque él es muy alto pero como eres tan pequeña las demás personas lo cubren.

Miras lo que traes en la mano y a tu hurón, buscas sus cosas, agua y comida, aún no lo puedes sacar y te lamentas por eso, pero esperas pronto llegar a tu casa así que simplemente tomas tu maleta y comienzas a caminar a la terminal indicada.


	2. Chapter 2 A

Capítulo 2 Versión A:

Vas caminando rápidamente, quedaste de llegar hace 15 minutos a una cita en un café, estas emocionada y apresurada puesto que no te gusta llegar tarde.

Antes de bajar del taxi subes la gorra de la sudadera que te acabas de poner, para tu gran suerte hoy decidió llover de la nada. Corres hasta el edificio en el que se encuentra el café, entras y te bajas la capucha, mucha gente se te queda viendo, es normal puesto que no es tan común ver extranjeros.

Con la mirada buscas entre las caras a alguien conocido, no lo encuentras así que te adentras más en la tienda, observas que hay una zona más privada, con habitaciones individuales –Debe ser allí- Piensas y caminas hasta donde esta una jovencita con una carpeta.

Te pregunta algo, pero le hablas en inglés, ella preguntaba por tu nombre, lo comprendes ya que repitió la pregunta en un idioma conocido.

-Soy *** ******- Le respondes, ella busca en sus papeles y localiza tu nombre.

-Por favor acompáñeme- Te dice muy educadamente y comienza a caminar por el pasillo. Tú la sigues silenciosamente hasta llegar a una puerta, ella la abre tras tocar la puerta y tú entras detrás de ella. Puedes ver a TOP y a otro hombre sentados en una mesa. Ambos se ven muy tranquilos, pero en la mesa ves papeles aparte de las bebidas, sospechas algo malo.

-Hola- Saludas a TOP con la mano, él contesta y se levanta al igual que el otro hombre. –Hola, mi nombre es *** ***** ***- Le dices al otro sujeto mientras le das la mano.

No estás segura pero puedes decir que él no sabe inglés.

-Creí que sólo te vería a ti, pero dime ¿Qué sucede?- Le preguntas un poco bajo aunque por tus sospechas no deberías preocuparte por que aquél sujeto escuche.

-It´s nothing, we are just going to get married- Te contesta muy tranquilo, pero para ti esas palabras te dan un vuelco al corazón.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Te estás volviendo loco?- Le preguntas un poco alarmada pero procuras no alzar mucho la voz.

-No- Contesta muy tranquilo y feliz.

-Préstame tu teléfono, voy a avisarle a mi papá de que me voy a casar- Te lo ofrece muy pronto, eso te sorprende y tomas el teléfono del joven, buscan entre los contactos algo que estuviera en inglés o algo similar, de casualidad encuentras uno que dice "manager" acompañado de otros símbolos.

Marca a ese número esperando que sea el manager de TOP, esperas en la línea y alguien contesta -/¿Qué pasa Tabi?/- No sabes muy bien que decir.

-Hola, habla **** TOP está aquí, no sé si esta borracho, no parece, o estoy en un sueño, pero dice que se va a casar conmigo- Escuchas risas en la otra línea, eso te preocupa, que no te crea o no te entienda pero continuas –Estamos en el Café XYZ, por favor venga-

-Sí, vamos para allá- Te responde, al menos eso te tranquiliza –Voy a colgar- Escuchas el tono de que te colgó, bajas el teléfono y ves a TOP, lo levantas para borrar la llamada.

-¿Qué te dijo tu padre? ¿Quería hablar con él?- Dice sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Nada, no supe cómo marcar, hable con la operadora- Tienes un poco de miedo, podría saber que estás mintiendo, pero le devuelves su celular tratando de no actuar raro.

-Bueno, entonces ¿Ya nos podemos casar?- Te dice muy tranquilo, cuando estaba hablando sonrió con más naturalidad, sus ojos, sus cejas, su sonrisa, todo en él se veía perfecto, era el hombre con el que te encantaría casarte, pero los papeles, están en coreano, no podrías entender nada de lo que dice, y podría no ser un acta de matrimonio.

-Pero ¿Qué dicen los papeles?- Le preguntas recargándote en él, tratas de lucir segura de lo que haces mientras buscas la información.

Su sonrisa aumenta –Confía en mí- Es lo primero que dice, eso no te hace feliz –Pero dice que estaríamos viviendo en mi casa, que estaríamos felizmente casados hasta que el matrimonio no funcione o por otras razones ya no pueda seguir- Continua esta vez volteando a ver los papeles y luego buscando tu rostro –Que ni tú ni yo debemos hacer cosas indebidas y… pues que no perjudiquen mi carrera- Dice él no tan sonriente –Pero ninguno haría nada ¿cierto?- Te mira sonriendo.

-Claro que no- Le respondes inmediatamente con una sonrisa.

-Dice que de vez en cuando se nos pedirá que hagamos algunas cosas- Te quedas callada –Para demostrar nuestro matrimonio- Concluye, tú piensas acerca de los extranjeros que se casan para obtener la nacionalidad, y te suena un poco lógico –Mientras seamos honestos todo va a ir bien- Agrega al final, la honestidad es algo que resalta para ti en la oración, y no puedes evitar pensar –"¿Estará siendo honesto?"-

Escuchas voces y sonidos de silencio (SHHHH!) en el pasillo, esperas que sea alguien bueno, el manager o algo por el estilo.

La misma jovencita de hace un rato toca y abre la puerta, entran varias personas con un pastel en las manos. Te das cuenta de quienes son, son los demás miembros de Big Bang, las chicas de 2ne1, Teddy y algunas personas más, incluso ves una o dos cámaras, no estás segura porque el cuarto se llena rápidamente.

-Felicidades- Empiezan a decir algunos, otros aplauden o gritan, te levantas cuando TOP lo hace y empiezas a ver flashes de fotos. Estás un poco desorientada y confundida pero te sientes más aliviada.

Escuchas la inconfundible voz del chico –No estamos casados aún- Dice él.

-/No puedo creer que no puedas hacer que una chica se case contigo, teniendo esa cara, esa voz, el dinero, tú realmente debes de ser estúpido/- Escuchas decir a un hombre y todos ríen.

-/Ella no es cualquier chica, es muy diferente/- Oyes la voz de TOP mucho más fluida en su lengua materna.

-/Si ella marcó para decir que te querías casar con ella/- Dijo otro hombre -/Que debías estar borracho y viniéramos por ti/- Muchos comentaron y rieron con aquel sujeto, tú aunque no entendías sonreías y estabas atenta a lo que pasara.

-/Bueno y ¿ya le explicaste que sucede?/- Pregunta Daesung un poco preocupado.

Muchos se quedaron silenciosos, te volteaban a ver –"Deben estar hablando de mi"- piensas y miras a TOP sin decir nada.

Él también te voltea a ver, no dice nada pero sonríe ligeramente, le contestas la sonrisa y él comienza a hablar -¿Alguna vez has visto el programa de "We got married"?- Te pregunta dulcemente

Asientes con la cabeza, empiezas a imaginar de qué se trata el asunto, pero miras como TOP sonríe y desvía la mirada, te vuelve a ver pero cubriéndose la boca, sospechas algo. Otras personas también hacen ruiditos y volteas a verlos.

-You are lovely- Casi en un susurro te dice el chico –Quiero que seas mi esposa en "We got married"- Agrega con voz normal, voltea a ver al hombre con el que se encontraba al principio.

Aquel hombre se acerca con un folder y te lo muestra, está en inglés, sientes un alivio mucho mayor, dice acerca de los términos y condiciones del contrato, de que vivirías en casa de TOP, que lo apoyes en sus actividades y no hagas nada que perjudique su carrera. Habla de las misiones que podía dejarles, realmente dice lo que TOP te había dicho, sólo que él no mencionó el hecho de que era un programa, y no mencionó que se te pagaría por él.

Cuando terminas de leer el contrato levantas el rostro y lo primero que ves es a tu hombre ideal, enfrente de ti, esperando que digas algo, al ver que no tienes iniciativa pregunta -¿Qué te parece? ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?- Su rostro, su voz, sus palabras, todo hace que se te acelere el pulso. Miras a tu alrededor, todos los rostros están puestos sobre ti, algunos asienten con la cabeza, tú giras la tuya para ver a TOP, te acercas a su oído y haces una casita con tus manos.

-Hiciste mucho teatro- Le dices bajito, esperas que nadie te oiga –Pero sí quiero- Agregas, pero extrañamente sientes un nudo en la garganta y una gran sonrisa en la boca.

Él se aleja de ti un poco, te mira a la cara con expresión de sorpresa y alegría, una expresión como de niño pequeño -¿Entonces sí?- Tú sólo asientes con la cabeza. Él y todos hacen expresiones de triunfo, de alegría, corren y se abrazan unos con otros, muchos vienen a ti y también te abrazan.

Se sientan en la mesa y con una pluma firman los papeles que les ha dado el hombre, en cuanto terminan los flashes de las cámaras, de los celulares, tú y TOP sonríen, empiezan a gritar algo, él te abraza, tú respondes el abrazo, más fotos, se oyen gritos otra vez, él te suelta y te agarra la mano, más fotos. Se oyen más gritos, él se ríe, tú lo volteas a ver –"¿Ahora qué querrán que hagamos?"- Él aprovecha que lo volteas a ver y se acerca con la cara inclinada.

-"Ohh ya veo"- piensas –"Quieren que nos besemos"- Tú inclinas tu rostro al lado contrario, siguiéndole el juego, pero él sólo sonríe un poco, no retrocede, y muchos sonidos se escuchan en la habitación, saben que es un reto.

Él se acerca un poco hacía a ti, primero no sabes si quedarte quieta o avanzar, piensas que es mejor avanzar, como decir "no te tengo miedo", así que te acercas un poco más, más ruido. TOP se acerca demasiado, haciendo muy pequeña la distancia entre ustedes, se hace mucho escándalo. Ya no estás tan segura, puesto que al no ver la distancia precisa puedes darle un beso, pero aún así te mueves aunque sea unos milímetros pero TOP aprovecha eso y termina por poner sus labios contra los tuyos.

Cierras los ojos instintivamente, esperas que él también los haya cerrado, y no puedes evitar escuchar el fuerte palpitar detrás de tus oídos, tu corazón al mil por hora, no es tanto por el toque de los labios, incluso fue algo brusco y sin el movimiento de un beso más real, pero sus labios suaves, la presión que pone en ellos, el sentir su respiración cerca de ti, sentir en tus propios labios la sonrisa que está en los de él, eso es algo contra lo que no puedes defenderte.

Se escuchan más gritos, de diferentes tipos, incluso te imaginas que dicen que ya basta de tanto amor, no sabes porqué lo piensas pero eres la primera en alejarte y no sólo eso, sino que te cubres el rostro muy avergonzada.

Otra vez hay miles de felicitaciones, para ti y para él. Lo volteas a ver de vez en cuando pero cuando él te observa también tú giras tu cara. Todos se sientan a comer alegremente, es cuando se dan cuenta que no hablas coreano ni en defensa propia, hacen bromas algunas veces en inglés, otras en coreano.

Te das cuenta que es una familia muy unida y sobretodo muy divertida, muchos te tratan con la mayor naturalidad del mundo e incluso te empiezan a llamar cuñada. Te alegras mucho de estar allí.


	3. Chapter 1 B

Capítulo 1 Versión B

Entras en el edificio, tomas el pequeño sobre que tenías, no tiene mucho que lo obtuviste y sobre todo no tiene mucha información, venía una dirección, pero en caracteres coreanos, para descifrarlos le pediste ayuda a un taxista, después decía un número de piso y un nombre, igualmente en coreano.

-"Si no me gusta simplemente me marcharé"- Piensas para ti misma.

Sigues jalando tu maleta hasta llegar al lugar correcto, todo el edificio había estado muy lujoso, lleno de decoraciones interesantes, al sitio al que acababas de llegar era parecido a una recepción, había un hombre de lentes tras un mostrador, había mucha gente joven caminando de aquí para allá por los pasillos, algunos en pants, otros en ropa muy formal, debía ser una empresa relacionada con la televisión o de algún campo similar.

No es que esperaras que alguien trajera un gafete que dijera su nombre, ni que con un cartel con tu nombre alguien estuviera esperándote, aunque cualquiera de los dos haría más sencilla tu vida.

Tal vez la persona que estás esperando aún no llega, ves a las personas, un grupo caminando, uno sentado, el del mostrador, chicas riendo, chicos y chicas que se encuentran y se saludan. –"Si no lo encuentro también me marcharé"- Piensas sintiéndote un poco tonta. –"Quizás deba pedir ayuda"- Piensas rápidamente y te parece mejor idea.

El joven está más cercano pero es apuesto y te daría pena ir a hablar con él, mejor con el hombre del mostrador, y debe ser su parte de su trabajo, así que te diriges hacía él.

Caminas con tu pequeña maleta y extrañamente te atrapa una mano, es el joven apuesto, es tremendamente alto, las líneas duras de su cara, sus cejas, todo en él era perfecto.

-"Hola ¿necesitas ayuda?"- Su voz profunda encaja perfectamente con toda su perfecta perfección.

Agradeces a dios que hable inglés, pero te dejó un poco sin aire, así que sólo le das la tarjeta que te dieron hace dos horas, él te mira, mira el papel, te vuelve a mirar, mira el papel.

-"Tenemos que esperar a tu marido"- Te dice muy serio, te señala la banca –"¿Quieres ir a sentarte?"- Asientes con la cabeza y los dos se dirigen a la banca.

Se sientan y comienza a preguntarte –" ¿Cómo te llamas? … ¿De dónde eres? … ¿Entonces hablas español? … Woow"- Parecía muy impresionado con todo lo que escuchaba, tú no preguntabas nada acerca de él, lo conocías, sabías perfecto quien era. TOP, el súper apuesto rapero de Big Bang.

Estabas más animada platicando con él, cuando escuchas a gente haciendo alboroto, gritanto –TOPadfefrbrbbersgstr- Volteas y es el resto de Big Bang, te imaginas que llamaban a TOP pero con más palabras que sólo "TOP".

Lo volteas a ver y él a ti, te toma de la mano, con la otra agarra tu maleta y empieza a correr, corres con él por los pasillos, ves gente que lo saluda sorprendido pero con nadie se detiene, volteas atrás y ves a los demás miembros a lo lejos corriendo, se meten a un elevador a punto de cerrarse, tienes miedo de ser apachurrada pero él te empuja primero y luego entra él.

Dentro del elevador esta Se7en, lo que sorprende a TOP.

-"Top ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora muchacho?"- Pregunta el otro joven sin que entiendas una palabra.

-"Nada, escapo con mi esposa"- Contesta muy agitado.

-"¿Ella es tu esposa?"- Pregunta el joven sorprendido, te mira y dice –"Felicidades"- Vuelve a ver a TOP –"Es muy hermosa, bien hecho"- Agrega.

TOP se pare entre Se7en y tú –"Debería huir de ti también"- Dice, tú no comprendes nada, pero en cuanto se abre la puerta ambos salen disparados. Sólo escuchas detrás una voz que grita –Congratulations- Era Se7en.

_-Me imagino que TOP le dijo que estoy buscando a mi marido, pero ya no estoy tan convencida de hacer esto. Aparte ¿A dónde me llevará TOP? Tal vez sabe que estaba equivocada de lugar-_ Pensaste.

Ves gente corriendo hacia ustedes por delante y por detrás, algunos de los miembros de Big Bang, debieron dividirse, chicos y chicas, algunas de 2ne1, -¿Estaré en problemas?- Te preguntas, pero los vez, se ven sonriendo, así que no puede ser.

Tabi al sentirse acorralado se mete en la primer puesta que ve. Es un baño de mujeres.

No había más que una o dos chicas en el espejo y lavamanos, que gritan por el ruido y luego dan pequeños golpes a TOP en el hombro y pecho. Él sólo se ríe, debe conocerlas, pero así como ellas salieron entraron rápidamente CL, Bom y Dara.

Empezaron a gritar y decir tantas palabras, sílabas que no comprendías, no es que comprendieras mucho de la situación, más tarde entro Minji también y se escuchaba claramente gritos de hombres fuera del baño, que no se atrevían a entrar.

TOP gritaba a los de afuera y decía cosas a las chicas, que sin aviso gritaron algo al unísono, te abrazaron y supusiste que TOP les dijo que te habías casado, _- No debería compartir eso con todos-_ Pensaste pero agradecías a las chicas devolviéndoles las sonrisas.

Por último se escucho otro grito por parte de los hombres y Dara contestó gritando algo, en ese momento sentiste miedo puesto que entraron muchos hombres, Big Bang, Se7en, Teddy, Kush, Yang CEO, muchachas y muchachos.

El baño de repente te pareció un lugar tan pequeño y lleno de gritos, aplausos y demás.

No entendías nada de lo que sucedía, tomaste a Top de la ropa y él se acercó a ti, te paraste de puntitas para hablarle al oído haciendo una casita con tus manos -¿Qué sucede?- Preguntas.

Él hace un gesto con la mano para que esperes un segundo, señala a Taeyang, que estaba muy cerca de ustedes y le dice –"¿cuál es mi verdadero nombre?"- No entiendes nada.

-"Choi SeungHyun"- Responde él aún sonriendo pero sin entender.

Top sonriendo te voltea a ver, todos te voltean a ver con la misma expresión de confusión, tú te encojes de hombros.

Sin perder la sonrisa Tabi saca la tarjeta que le diste y saca lo que parece ser una identificación, te señala algo en ambos documentos. Miras algo pero en eso se le ocurre algo más y saca otro papel de uno de sus bolsillos, está completamente en coreano, excepto por tres palabras ***** ******* ******, tu nombre.

-I am your husband, _we got married_- Incluso se da el lujo de decir el nombre del programa, ahora todos aplauden y gritan y se hace un relajo. El hombre con el que el programa de caso fue TOP, T.O.P, Tabi, no lo puedes creer, por suerte muchos te abrazan y felicitan, por lo que no tienes que decir mucho pero estás realmente sorprendida, volteas a ver a tu esposo y él esta sonriéndote y te toma la mano como para tranquilizarte. Tú le devuelves la sonrisa.


	4. Chapter 2!

Capítulo 2real:

Estás llegando a la entrada de la comunidad de villas, es lo más lujoso que has visto, tal vez no visto pero sí entrado en él.

Miras por las ventanillas de la van y ves muchas grandes construcciones con diseños muy innovadores, te gustaría saber cuál es la de Tabi, pero si le preguntas te verías muy interesada, así que sólo lo observas un segundo, él inmediatamente te sonríe y dice –Casi llegamos –Tú no le contestas pero le sonríes.

El recorrido por dentro del "fraccionamiento" ha sido corto, pronto llegaron a la villa F, de la cual es propietario Choi SeungHyun, ósea tu marido.

Él se baja y va a la parte trasera de la van para bajar tu equipaje, tú te bajas y estiras tu cuerpo, avanzas hasta llegar a TOP y él te dice –No es lo que parece, en realidad no tengo muchas cosas dentro, ojalá pronto vayamos a comprar cosas necesarias, si crees que hace falta algo dímelo –Te advierte, después ambos se despiden del manager que los trajo y dan vuelta para entrar en la propiedad.

Al abrir la puerta Tabi dice –Tada –Lo que lo hace ver muy tierno, tú entras y el lugar se ve más enorme por dentro que por fuera, tiene razón TOP, faltan la mayor parte de las cosas pero el interior es muy bello, dejas tu maleta y buscas la mirada de TOP -¿Puedo ver la casa? –Le preguntas, suena muy raro pero no sientes que tú seas parte de allí.

-Claro –Te dice con una sonrisa y mete a Lolli y tus cosas en la sala, tú por tu parte caminas por las habitaciones que están abiertas y si es un cuarto cierras la puerta. Lo que más te gustó de la casa es la terraza, los balcones, los jardines, en general todo. Encontraste un cuarto lleno de sus juguetes, parecía una bodega, al parecer no ha podido acomodarlos en algún lugar, pero por lo mientras mejor no te metas con ellos.

Regresas a donde estaba Tabi y te das cuenta que está sirviendo algo de vino en unas copas, justo cómo te lo imaginabas –Tenemos que celebrar, por cierto ¿Todavía hay cosas en el apartamento donde vivías? Más tarde podemos pasar por ellas –Te dice él ofreciéndote una copa.

-Sí, aún tengo algunas pocas cosas, pero puedo pasar por ellas, sería un poco molesto caminar por la calle y que te persigan ¿O no? –Le dices dándole un sorbo al vino, es tan suave, dulce, que la boca se te hace agua.

-¿Tú crees que siempre estoy encerrado? –Te pregunta, aunque realmente sí creías que vivía encerrado –No es tan fácil andar en la calle pero si lo hago, aparte debo hacer sacrificios en mi vida de matrimonio, hablando de eso ¿viste alguna habitación que quisieras?

-No me fije en los cuartos, pero la que sea está bien –Le dices, aunque agregas –Me gustaría una cerca a la tuya –Das un sorbo al vino pero miras cómo te ve –Porque no conozco la casa, es grande y puedo necesitarte en algún momento –Te levanta las cejas con expresión ultra sexy –Necesitarte por ayuda, ayuda de vida o muerte –Le vuelves a explicar.

-Sólo déjame recordarte que hay cámaras –Te dice acercándose a tu oído y luego con la mirada te indica el techo en algunos puntos. Tú lo golpeas en el hombro.

-No lo recordaba, pero no me importa –Le dices ya riendo.

Más tarde están subiendo las escaleras de un pequeño edificio de apartamentos, estás llegando al piso donde está tu departamento, entran y ves cómo TOP mira con curiosidad todo, las paredes desnudas, la ropa acomodada, los pocos muebles.

-¿Puedes ayudarme a guardar mis libro y CDs? En un momento vengo, voy a hablar con la señora del alquiler –Le avisas y sin esperar una respuesta das la vuelta, es raro que un hombre con una cámara te siga pero procuras ignorarlo.

-¡Claro Amor! –Escuchas que el bobo de Tabi te grita.

Llegas a la puerta de la señora, es una mujer mayor que siempre te ha dado ternura, te ha tratado bien, aparte el departamento lo rentabas amueblado y todos sus muebles antiguos te encantaban y te tenía mucha paciencia para entenderte.

-/¿Qué sucede hija?/ -Te pregunta amablemente en la puerta.

-/+Sólo quería decirle que me voy+/ -Procuras hacer señas y gesto para complementar lo que dices.

-/¿Ahora a donde vas?/ -Ella cree que te vas de viaje de nuevo.

-/Buenas tardes señora/ –Escuchas la voz más perfecta del mundo. Te das vuelta y allí viene el hombre que la posee, Top camina hacia ustedes y saluda muy amablemente –/Soy el esposo de **** quería decirle que ella se va a mudar conmigo –Agrega, lo cual ayuda pero empiezas a ponerte muy triste por la señora.

-Dile que se quede con el adelanto y que la voy a visitar –Le tomas la manga a Tabi, te sientes como una niña pero no te importa.

TOP le dice tu mensaje y la señora te mira, te toma de las manos y empieza a decir algo, pero no se preocupa por que le entiendas, como la mayor parte de las veces, en un momento deja de mirarte y voltea a ver a TOP, le dice algo y también le toma una mano, él le habla y se inclina, se ve tan… serio pero de una buena manera, como responsable o algo así.

Terminan por agradecerle a la amable señora y ambos se van al departamento, ya no hablan mucho en ese momento, simplemente guardan cosas, que no son muchas.

En un momento empiezas a escuchar música, volteas y Tabi encontró el pequeño estéreo y por supuesto que la canción que habías dejado era de Big Bang.

-Ya veo, realmente era imposible que no me conocieras –Empieza a decir con grandes aires. Tú solamente le avientas un trapo o algo que estaba cerca de ti, él hábilmente lo esquivó.

-Oye eso me recuerda ¿Qué te dijo la señora? –Le preguntas sin verlo aunque realmente curiosa.

-Dijo que era un hombre apuesto, que debías amarme mucho o si no te dejaría –Incluso uno de los camarógrafos rio.

También ríes y piensas dejarlo así, no quieres quedar tan mal en cadena nacional pero te sorprende que él continúe –Realmente me dijo lo contrario, que eras una gran chica, que debía tratarte bien porque aunque fuera guapo eso a ti no te importa, que miras más allá de la apariencia física y que sino ya te amaba con todo mi ser lo llegaría a hacer pronto. Nos deseo lo mejor y dijo que siempre estaría para ti, si la llegabas a necesitar –Las palabras salían con su hermosa voz, pero las palabras también eran hermosas, sentías el enorme nudo en la garganta y los ojos llorosos.

Ya no dijeron nada, simplemente terminaron con el trabajo y cuando ya entraban en el auto Top te envolvió con un brazo –¿Sabe cómo me siento o sólo quiere abrazarme? –Te preguntas pero no quieres preguntarle, el silencio es reconfortable y sin darte cuenta te quedas dormida.


End file.
